phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr.Alfonso
Doctor Alfonso is one of the villains of the Sergioverse and a direct nemesis of Sergio and the rest of the Newsboy Legion. Background Dr.Alfonso was an eminent scientist that worked side to side with Samuel. However, his experiments to create bio-weapons for the sake of the Mushroom Land were proved to be dangerous... As shown by the disappearence of Shade after implanting him the Model OX. But what made Samuel put his foot down was when Dr.Alfonso implanted the Model S on Sergio, with the excuse that it'd save his life from the dangerous heart disease he had, without his permission. Dr.Alfonso was banned for life from the Science Community and he, enraged, murdered Samuel and lied to Mary Isabelle, Sergio and Shade's mother and Samuel's wife, that he died in a car crash. Years later, Dr.Alfonso went after Sergio himself in a hope to wipe out the whole Hedgehog family. Appearence Dr.Alfonso is significantly tall due to the constant use of one of his creations, the Bowser Battle Body, has white skin and has orange hair shaped like two horns. Creations Here's a list of most of Alfonso's notable creations. Bowser Battle Body Alfonso created a grey-schemed armour that would make him much stronger, curl up into a spiky iron ball and breathe flames (All these abilities being relevant to Bowser). Biometals Model OX and Model S These two biometals were created in his continous wish of creating biological weapons. The Model OX was implanted on Shade whereas the Model S was implanted on Sergio. Clown Mobile In the need of creating an aircraft for personal uses (And for carrying damsels in distress), Alfonso created the Clown Mobile. This vehicle shares names and characteristics from Bowser's Koopa Clown Car and Eggman's Egg Mobile. Early designs show that it was meant to have a de-attachable roof like Dr Wily's saucer but it was eventually scrapped because he could barely fit into his aircraft. S-01 "Thunder" Main article: Thunder the Dark Hedgehog Alfonso Jr With Thunder leaving to be part of the Negative Inflators, Alfonso needed a new second in command for his army. Thus, he created a younger version of himself as a nod to Bowser Jr. He even treats him like if he was his actual son. Alfonso Jr. shares most of Alfonso's talents and even sports a smaller version of the Clown Mobile. Major Koopawns Seven robots that lead Alfonso's robot army and are very reminiscent of Bowser's Koopalings. They can all curl up into spiky iron balls like Alfonso and Alfonso Jr can do thanks to the Bowser Battle Body *Lunar: Seems to be the leading head of the Robot Masters. His weapon is the Lunar Satellite. *Gum: Wears a bubblegum pink bodysuit that inflates at her own desires. Her weapon is the Gum Balloon. *Hex: He seems to be made after the Magikoopa. His weapon is the Hex Shapes. *Boxer: Totally out of his wits, but not as much as Kuriza Dokuni. His weapon is the Glove Missile. *Ivy: What seems to be a buxom femenine version of PlantMan. Her weapon is the Razor Petal. *Titan: A bulky and heavy robot. His weapon is the Power Bomb. *Virus: Made after Missingno, he also is very glitchy. His weapon is the Glitch Distortion. Giga Virus Being aware that Sergio could defeat him, Alfonso created and implanted himself this strange virus that, as a last-ditch effort, would make him grow into a giant monster. It has recently showed that the virus' effects can also be triggered by someone else's influence, for example Alfonso Jr or his Major Koopawns. Rust Alfonso A robotic double of Alfonso that was first created to fool Sergio during one of his adventures. After being defeated, he was thrown into the lava pit underneath them, revealing his robotic skeleton. Afterwards, he was tossed aside, believing that it wasn't functional anymore and becoming rusty. However, a lightning strike sprung him back to life but also with a mind of his own. Ghostbump Ghostbump, like Beta Sergio, is an early concept of Alfonso. He appears to be a wizard with the ability to manipulate people to cause havoc in the town of Alcala (The place where Sergio and his friends were supposed to be. It was later changed into the Mushroom Principality). He appeared in Sergio Generations where he had joined forces with Alfonso to destroy Sergio and Beta Sergio. It was apparently made from a dream. Personality Alfonso is calculating and mischievous but he gets irritated easily when his plans fail. He's aware that most of the people call him a Bowser expy for the whole thing of capturing Marta. To such words, he replies that she uses her as a bait to lure Sergio into his dealy traps. Notable dimensional counterparts *Lord Alphonse (Super Mario) *Taiiki Ryonosuke (Persona) Category:Sergy92 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Super Sergio Fighters